


Accidental Kisses

by seongtaeaus



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gongtang, maknaez, seongtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongtaeaus/pseuds/seongtaeaus
Summary: seongmin and taeyoung always kisses in accidental way.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin & Kim Taeyoung, Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 30





	Accidental Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! sorry for the typo & grammatical errors in advance, english isn't my first language so pls bare with me. happy valentines <33

"hey seongmin" taeyoung peeked in the ice cream room and he saw seongmin and minhee playing mario kart in their own phones. "AHN SEONGMIN" taeyoung called once again. minhee suddenly kicked taeyoung since they're distracted by him.

"you promised me that we will film tiktok today" he once again begged, he just want to make tiktok with seongmin (or maybe hangout). seongmin is always with minhee these days, not that he's not liking it but he miss seongmin being all cuddly to him only. minhee and seongmin always go out to buy foods together, they always even eat midnight snack together that seongmin always do with taeyoung. he miss seongmin hugging him and sniffing his scent, seongmin buying and feeding him blueberries while they're watching movies with their hyungs, seongmin suddenly giving a peck on his cheek with his dimples because he finds it cute when taeyoung smiles, but now seongmin hangs out with minhee and wonjin more than him to play games.

"taeyoung-ie you can do tiktok alone or with woobin hyung, he's your tiktok buddy anyways" seongmin said but his attention is still in his game. taeyoung did not respond because he saw woobin and serim going out for a walk earlier, he went out the ice cream room and hangs out with hyeongjun and wonjin. taeyoung shrugged all his thoughts and thinking that maybe he could spend time with seongmin later?

after dinner, taeyoung expected seongmin to approach him but he's surprised that he went to wonjin and play games again. taeyoung is a little bit gloomy the past hours because when he ask seongmin to play games with him, he always declines and saying that he doesn't know how but look at him now playing with minhee and wonjin all the time. serim noticed what's happening and its very unusual to him not seeing them cuddling (sometimes) or fighting (always) in a cute way.

"ah, taeyoung and seongmin please throw the garbage and boxes down" serim reprimanded, both of them stood up and gather the garbage bag and boxes to carry downstairs "serim isnt it a little late right now to throw the garbage away?" allen asked, he's thinking that there might be going on with these two maknaes "they're acting a little bit weird these past few days so they can talk, you know" allen nodded in serim's explanation and just watched the two maknaes exit their dorm.

"isn’t seongmin so cute and sweet at the same time?" wonjin is talking to minhee who's busy putting his face mask on. "yeah they're cute but taeyoung's a bit dense" minhee answered and wonjin nodded.

"what's going on with the maknaes? they're always loud and cuddly but what happened now?" serim interrupted while the two are talking. "seongmin is studying how to play taeyoung's favorite video games so he can play with him" minhee explained and serim smiled. yeah, they just need time to talk.

in the other hand, taeyoung and seongmin is inside the elevator. no one’s still talking, seongmin wants to hug taeyoung but his hands is holding the garbage bag. they threw it and sanitize their hands. taeyoung initiates to hold seongmin's hand, he looked up to the latter and smiled, finally. it’s actually pretty cold but they don't mind, it seems like their feet has their own minds and the last thing they knew, they're at the park.

"did you forgot me already seongmin-ie?" taeyoung asked in a very low voice, "im sorry, i think you're annoyed asking you to do tiktoks with me" he looked at seongmin and pinched his nose "i just missed you, you're always hanging out with minhee and wonjin hyung these days." taeyoung finally said it, seongmin smiled and kissed taeyoung's cheeks. seongmin always does that to him but he's just surprised, or he really missed seongmin.

"taeyoung, i asked them to teach me your favourite games so i can play it with you" seongmin explained "i know how much you want to play games with me so i tried to learn it without asking for your help" he added. taeyoung suddenly blushed.

"oh, is that why? we can play games upstairs then?" taeyoung stood up and bounced happily, he appreciates seongmin's effort to learn games he love to play and thinking that he will play it with seongmin excites him so much.

seongmin stood up the bench, taeyoung is about to kiss seongmin's cheek but the wind suddenly got strong and seongmin's hair got into his face, so taeyoung kissed seongmin's lips instead. they're both in shock but they still didn't move in that position.

it's actually not the first kiss because their first one is in the cake room when lights is all off and seongmin is about to wake taeyoung up and their lips accidentally met. taeyoung halts and just thinks that nothing happens, he grabbed seongmin’s hand and make their way in their dorm.

seeing the two maknaes holding their hands as they walk inside their dorm makes the hyungs happy, “they finally made up” serim whispered and made jungmo chuckle “they’re so cute”. seongmin asked taeyoung to play games as if nothing happens earlier but his mind is just full of taeyoung, taeyoung taeyoung taeyoung and taeyoung. seongmin also can’t stop looking at his lips so he’s trying to shrug it off and focus playing games with his love, taeyoung. they even bet on who will lose the game and the loser will do a dare. in the first game, seongmin won and he asked taeyoung to act cute, taeyoung had no choice to act cute in front of seongmin and their hyungs suddenly cringed and tease taeyoung “do more taeyoung, it’s not cute enough” seongmin laughed, he was so entertained and he love seeing taeyoung like that but minhee butts in and tease taeyoung “oh, seongmin thought that you are not cute taeyoung that’s so sad” taeyoung’s reaction is funny for seongmin but it seems like he will see sulky taeyoung soon so he halts minhee and ask taeyoung to continue their game, “im not cute enough for you, right?” taeyoung said, now he’s sulking and seongmin sees his pout “no, you’re the cutest for me, I just want to see it more so I ask you to do more” taeyoung nodded and they continued playing the game with seongmin’s continuous win.

“if i win in this round you will grant me a wish” taeyoung exclaimed because he kept on losing, he didn’t expect seongmin to be so good at games, he’s a fast learner as well and adopted tricks easily. seongmin just smiled and nodded, he expected it because taeyoung is very competitive and he likes it about him, well seongmin likes everything about taeyoung. seongmin wants to see taeyoung happy so he gave that round to him, taeyoung poked seongmin’s cheeks and smiled “so I won” he said, seongmin nodded and smiled “what’s your wish?” he anticipated what taeyoung wants, “hmm cuddle with me later, you sleep in my room!” seongmin agrees and he actually likes the idea of cuddling with taeyoung even if cake room is kind of loud because of serim and hyeongjun.

seongmin entered the cake room with his favourite bunny pyjamas and he met serim and hyeongjun going of the room with their pillow and of course, serim’s favourite thing except for woobin, his pig plushie. “I will sleep in minhee’s bed!” hyeongjun exclaims and serim just tapped seongmin’s head, went out of the room and head toward the ice cream room, for sure he will sleep in woobin’s bed again. he saw taeyoung standing in the bathroom doing his skin care with his cute pyjamas on as well. “hey, your roommates left us” seongmin said while watching taeyoung from the mirror, admiring how good looking taeyoung is “yeah I told them that you will sleep here so they went out” taeyoung finished his routine and head towards seongmin while arms wide open, hugging him and seongmin buries his face on taeyoung’s chest. before turning the lights off and sleep they played another round of taeyoung’s favourite game while sharing one blanket, taeyoung loves it, well he basically loves doing a lot of things with seongmin.

after the game, both of them agrees to turn the lights off. as for taeyoung’s wish, they cuddled, hugging each other as taeyoung playing with seongmin’s fluffy hair and seongmin burying his face in taeyoung’s chest, everything feels so right. a little while, seongmin faced taeyoung, he saw how his expression changed because their face is so close, he smiled and looks at taeyoung’s lips. one kiss won’t hurt right? he suddenly left a peck on taeyoung’s lips that caught him off guard, he buries his face in taeyoung’s chest again. he heard taeyoung laugh, taeyoung held seongmin’s face and levelled their eyes. seongmin is blushing, taeyoung finds it so adorable, even if everything seongmin does is adorable for him. “I’ll accept that as our first real kiss then” taeyoung said and seongmin got shy even more and suddenly caught taeyoung starring at his lips this time, the last thing he noticed is taeyoung closing the gap between them placing soft and subtle kisses in his lips. seongmin smiled between the kiss “good night seongmin-ie” taeyoung kissed seongmin’s forehead “ good night taeyoung-ie” they cuddled and finally drift themselves to sleep realizing that real kiss is much better than accidental kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for readinggg


End file.
